


The Reason She Sleeps In Class

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 2, Established Relationship, F/M, Marinette personally prefers kataang, Miraculous Fluff Month, adrien is a frickin goober, adrien is a zutara shipper, adrien is doing the most, all of this for one kiss, but he still knows, goodnight kisses, he's such a princess, i love it, ladybug isnt mentioned at all, marinette just wants to sleep, plagg is always right, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Marinette just wants to go to sleep, and Adrien can't sleep without True Love's Kiss™





	The Reason She Sleeps In Class

**Author's Note:**

> don't u just love love?

It was late. He had come in hours ago, already tired. Dropped his transformation and flopped onto her bed. He didn't even check to see if there were people in her room, that's how tired he was. His father had him go from school, to fencing, and then to back to back photoshoots. He just dropped onto her bed and was out like a light. 

If Marinette had not been in the room, she never would have known he was even there.

With a soft smile, she walked over to him. “My sleepy little model.”

She shifted him so that she could lift the blanket on her bed. She then proceeded to roll him under the blanket and tuck him in. She placed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight.”

As she pulled away and stood up, he reached out and grabbed her arm. “Mari...”

“But you couldn't help me tuck you on...”

“Tired...” He pulled at her. “Stay.”

She pulled away from him. “I can't. I have to finish my homework.”

He shook his head. “No. I'll do it for you before I go, just sleep now.”

She sighed. “Fine... But you better do it too, my grades aren't suffering just because you wanted to be cuddled.”

He nodded as she slipped into the bed with him. “You're lucky I love you.”

He pulled her closer. “The luckiest.”

\---

He woke up hours later, no longer tired. He poked Marinette. “Mari?” He whispered.

“Go to sleep.”

“But Mari...”

She reached over and kissed him on the forehead. “Sleep Adrien.”

He pouted “But you missed.”

She sighed and kissed his nose. “No more. Sleep.”

He frowned, but he knew by her tone that she was serious. He decided that he was too.

He began to fidget.

He itched and twitched and moved while she tried to sleep.

“Stop moving.” She whined.

“I can't sleep.”

“Why not?”

He smirked. “My girlfriend won't kiss me goodnight.”

She was quiet as he waited for her response. He wondered if she would finally do it, when he felt a hand on his arm.

Did she just?

“Did you just hit me?” He rubbed his stinging arm.

“Yes. Now go to sleep.”

He sat up, offended. “I'm afraid I can't.”

“What?”

“You've wounded not only my skin, but my honor as well.”

“Oh, so now you're Prince Zuko? I'm too tired.”

“And now you've offended the best character ever created. You must pay!”

Before she could understand what he was saying, he began to tickle her.

She shrieked. “ADRIEN NO!” her giggles filled the room.

“Say sorry and I'll stop. And you have to promise to give me a proper goodnight kiss. Only then will I stop.”

She spoke between laughs. “Why... would I... say sorry to... an over... glorified... hot pocket?”

He gasped and his tickles became more vicious. “How dare you?” He loved Zuko because he could relate to him the most, Absent mother, unloving father, a group of friends who used to dislike him, someone close to him that doesn't understand him and hates his friends (Oops, too sad for this short fic), but he knew Mari was joking.

Doesn't mean he has to let up.

“Say sorry, Beautiful.”

“Never!” With a random burst of energy came her defense. 

Soon, they were both tickling each other.

“Adrien, stop! I want to go to sleep!”

“Surrender to the terms then!”

“No!”

And on it went

\---

“How do her parents not know? They're so loud!” 

Tikki giggled. “They know, they just think they're cute.”

The cat kwami was confused. “How do you know?”

“I'm not always in her room, Plagg. Sometimes she needs privacy. Sometimes I need more cookies.”

“So you just roam around whenever you want?”

She side eyed him. “Are you saying that you don't?

“It's different, Adrien’s house is huge but empty. I can go through 20 rooms, not repeat a room, and still never run into anyone other than Adrien. If you go into 5, you've run into the whole family.”

“Whatever, Plagg.”

He smiled. He knew he was right. “It's weird how you're supposed to be the good luck, but I'm the one who's always right.”

“Plagg...”

“Shhh. Your chosen is trying to sleep.”

“She's having a tickle fight...”

“About trying to sleep.”

“Plagg...”

“No, look!”

\---

Marinette grinned. She had flipped their positions so she was the one looking down at him. “Pinned ya.”

He pushed up against her hands. “You're still not going to sleep until my demands have been met.”

She pouted. “You'd really keep me from sleeping?”

“Aaahhh! Not the Big Eyes. Mari, stop.”

“Then let me sleep.”

“No! I must be strong.” He closed his eyes so he couldn't see her face. “For Zuko!” He found some strength and flipped them over. 

“I'm starting to think you like him more than you love me. Besides, Katara is clearly the best character. She's the only one who doesn't let her emotions rule her. She does what she needs to do, not what she wants. No matter how much it hurts her.”

“Mhmm. Well, you can be the Katara to my Zuko. A perfect match.”

She stared up at him, wide eyed, and whispered, “Zutara Shipper! The unholiest of ships. I cannot believe...”

He stopped and got off of her. “You just dissed my OTP. Mari how could you? I thought you loved me!”

She just looked at him. “Adrien come back to bed.”

“No. I'm hurting.”

“Adrien.”

“No.”

“Adrien...”

“Apologize.”

“... I'm sorry.”

“For?”

She sighed. “I'm sorry for insulting your OTP, I know it was wrong and I won't do it again, I promise, just come to bed.”

He slowly got back into the bed. “Still not going to sleep.”

“Adrien please? I'm tired...”

“Do it.”

“I'm sorry for insulting Zuko. I know how you love him.”

He smiled and laid back down. She curled herself around him.

He looked at her, hair loose and falling into her face. She looked so beautiful he didn't know what to do. So he told her.

She blushed. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Will you ever let me be the big spoon?”

“You're a few years too late for that, cutie. Besides, you like being held.”

“Maybe...”

“Are you going to let me go to sleep now?”

He pretended to think. “You still didn't meet one of my demands. I want a proper goodnight kiss. I can't sleep without it, and neither will you.” A loud yawn escaped him, and she knew he was going to be asleep within 10 minutes whether she kissed him or not.

Doesn't mean she didn't want to do it anyways.

She giggled and kissed him gently, before pulling back. “That's all you get. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come [visit](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com) me, we can talk about how much these kids drive me insane.
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)


End file.
